Love Stories Collection
by Gemini Narcissa Riddle
Summary: This will be a collection of One-Shots. The pairings and rating will change depending on the chapter. If you want a chapter with a specific couple and summary please write to me in the PM or in the Reviews. Please R&R.


**Title:** Love under the Stars.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Pansy.

 **Summary:** Hermione and Pansy are seeing each other since their fifth year and now they are in their seventh. Every night they sneak out of their dormitories to meet on the Astronomy Tower.

 _ **Love under the Stars**_

Hermione was wearing the invisibility cloak that she had borrowed and was heading to the astronomy tower to see her lover. Climbing the stairs her mind drifted to that morning when she had received a letter which said: 'Meet me at ten o'clock. Same place. Wear the collar and no underwear. –P.P.– '

Only thinking what her lover intended to do to her made her cream herself. She stopped in front of the door, tossed aside the cloak, knocked and waited for the permission to enter.

"Come in." said a sharp voice. Hermione entered and after closing the door she kneeled before her lover, whispering: "Mistress." It was one of their plays. Pansy was the mistress and Hermione her sex slave.

"Rise. Come here and undress your mistress." Hermione did as she was told and when she was done she stepped back. Pansy started to circle her slave. "Strip for me and do it slow." Hermione trembled in anticipation. She started with her T-shirt, then her shoes and her skirt in the end.

Pansy approached Hermione and with a flick of her wand ropes descended from the ceiling and fastened themselves to Hermione's wrists. "Now I have to punish you for your behaviour today. You know that I don't share and you were flirting with that blondie from Ravenclaw." Hermione looked at the ground in shame.

"You have been a bad slave. And you know what we do to bad slaves, right?" "Yes Mistress." Pansy smiled and asked: "what do we do to them pet?" "We whip them Mistress."

Pansy smirked and transfigured her wand in a whip. "You will count them and thank me for each one, slave." She started with the back of her slave, then the front and the last five were on her pussy, deliberately missing the clit.

"Did you like your punishment?" Asked the Mistress stroking her pet wet pussy. "Yes, Mistress." Moaned Hermione. "Please Mistress… more…" Pansy smirked asking: "Tell me exactly what you want." Hermione breathless answered: "I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast please Mistress." "As you wish my pet." Pansy then entered with two fingers and started moving them as fast as she could.

"Please Mistress! Ah… mo-more fingers…. Ah…" Her Mistress inserted two more fingers a started to circle Hermione's clit with her other hand. When Hermione's walls started to contract Pansy speeded up her movements and a moment later Hermione came screaming her Mistress name.

Pansy released Hermione and hugged her while the aftershocks of her orgasm ended.

"I wasn't too rough with your back, was I?" Asked preoccupied Pansy. Hermione smiled answering: "No, don't worry love you weren't too rough." "Good. Do you want to use the same play?" Hermione thought a little before shaking her head. "I want to make love to you, not fuck you Pans."

She then started to kiss Pansy's neck moving towards her lover's breasts sucking a nipple in her mouth and massaging the other pinching it lightly. Moans travelled from a mouth to an ear. Hermione moved downwards reaching Pansy's panties and pulling them down and off her lover.

Hermione stared at Pansy's folds and smiling started to eat her out sucking her clit and biting it. "Oh fuck! Hermione!" Pansy tangled her hands in Mione's hair pulling her closer. Hermione entered with two fingers and started moving slowly.

"Please Mione… faster… ah! Fuck!" The brunette followed the request and lifted her head to whisper: "Come for me my love."

After a minute Pansy came screaming: "HERMIONE!" Hermione licked her lover clean before pulling out her fingers and hugging her girlfriend. While Pansy recovered from the orgasm, Hermione kissed, nipped and sucked her neck leaving a mark.

"Hermione." She nodded. "I love you." Hermione looked Pansy in the eyes and when she saw the sincerity in them her heart seemed to burst from happiness. How much she has wanted to hear that words and finally her lover said them. With tears in her eyes she replied: "I love you too Pansy. With all of my heart." Pansy smiled and kissed for the last time that night her girlfriend before setting into her side and falling asleep.

Hermione smiled and transfigured a chair into a bed and paying attention to not wake her love she settled herself and her lover under the duvet and scooping her from behind fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

 **A/N:** this will be a collection of one-shots so if you want a story with a specific couple and summary just write to me and I will write it for you. Thanks for reading and please review.

– Gemini –


End file.
